


Truth Revelaed

by csigal97



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Good Severus Snape, Severitus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:29:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7476912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csigal97/pseuds/csigal97





	Truth Revelaed

Completely AU! Severitus. I don't own Harry Potter or make money off of this.

The end is that they all lived happily ever after. But that's not what you wanted to hear is it. It all started when Harry turned eleven and got his Hogwarts letter. He also along with the letter received a letter from his mother, Lily Potter. 

Unknown to any wizard or muggle Lily was married to one Severus Snape. He was also a father to the one and only Harry Potter, the boy who lived. Severus had no idea that he had a son let alone had a wife. Lily had wiped his mind to protect him and their child. 

*******

Harry went under the stairs to his bedroom to open the letters that were went to him by which he had to hide in his pants so his uncle and aunt wouldn't find out. 

He was under there and he open his Hogwarts letter which read: 

Mr. H Potter  
The cupboard under the stairs  
4 Privet Drive  
Little Whinging, Surrey

The contents of the letter included:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY 

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards) 

 

Dear Mr. Potter, 

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. 

Yours sincerely, 

Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress 

 

The second page with requirements says:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WHICHCRAFT and WIZARDRY 

UNIFORM  
First-year students will require:  
1.Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
2.One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
3.One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
4.One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags. 

 

COURSE BOOKS  
All students should have a copy of each of the following: 

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)  
by Miranda Goshawk 

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot 

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling 

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch 

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi  
by Phyllida Spore 

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger 

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them  
by Newt Scamander 

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection  
by Quentin Trimble 

OTHER EQUIPMENT 

1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales 

Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad. 

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS 

****

Harry was extremely excited about the possibility of going to a school that's away from his evil relatives. He just had to find a way to get the supplies and notify the school that he wanted to attend. 

The next letter that Harry read was completely different it was in the form that muggles use. It had a date of the past: July 1, 1980.

Harry quickly open the letter and started to read it. 

It started as:

My dearest Harry,

As I seat here and watch you sleep all I can think about is your future. I would of loved to let you stay with your father but he has nothing to do with you. He doesn't even know about you. James thinks you're his son, but I had put a glamour I put you. I sorry bit I feared his work would get you killed but as I watch you I know that we may never be here to protect you completely but we will always be in your heart. I know if you are reading this then that mean I am gone and you need to go find your father. I live you and remember to bring this letter with you and give it to him. 

Love Mom (Lily)


End file.
